The Brunette Rabbit and the Arrogant Shark
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: "You look," declared an overweight cowgirl, sitting at the kitchen counter, "like a playboy bunny. You know. If you weren't fat." [Rin X Aki lemon!]


**A lot of people requested it, so, here it is; the Akihiko and Rin lemon! Yeah, I know, Halloween's passed; oh well! You don't have to read Nostalgia to read this, though I'd recommend it, so you're familiar with the characters! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!.**

* * *

Little white bunny tail bounced with each step the brunette girl took; heeled boots clicked against the kitchen as she pranced around, hips swaying side to side to her own beat. A pallet of eyeshadows was held in her hands, along with her make-up brush and eyeliner; the glittering silver in the pallet winged her eyelids, black lining her eyes. White bow tie choked her neck - the Velcro had broken, and was therefore taped together, though her hair hid this.

"You look," declared an overweight cowgirl, sitting at the kitchen counter, "like a playboy bunny. You know. If you weren't fat."

Her brown hair was braided in pigtails, cascading down over her shoulders, plaid shirt unbuttoned to expose the black tank top underneath, ripped up white-wash jeans tucked into cowboy boots, her hat sitting on the marble island.

"But don't I look cute?!" asked the bunny, reaching up and touching furry, sparkly ears.

The cowgirl smiled, chuckling, "You do look really cute, Aki."

Akihiko grinned, grabbing her gray peacoat from a stall at the island, sitting her make-up down, gathering her coat up in her arms, "You look cute, too, Lando. It's too bad Makoto couldn't come with us."

"He had to go out with Ren and Ran, the little bastards." said Lando, sliding off the bar stool, landing with a click from her boots.

"What a good older sibling." joked Akihiko, playing with a gold button of her coat.

"And Suzeme's staying in with Haru, the party poopers. Asuka has to watch her younger brother, since he's sick, and Bunko's helping her grandma pass out candy, so they can't go out with Nagi and Rei. We're the only cool ones."

"You weren't even gonna dress up!" objected Lando, and the two girls laughed.

"Mom said I couldn't go out if I didn't put anything on!"

"You can take them off, now that she's gone."

Akihiko touched her tail, tied to a belt loop, "No; I look really cute!"

Lando chuckled, taking her cowboy hat and placing it on her head, tilting it towards Akihiko, "I know-"

She was cut off by a pounding at the door; she turned her head, grimacing. "Can't the little bastards see that our porch-light isn't on? Trick-or-treating doesn't even start till five; we still have, like, another half an hour!"

Akihiko sheepishly felt at her bow tie, "Actually, that's Rin. I invited him over."

"Lando hesitated, "What?! Ugh... I wish my boyfriend was cool enough to go trick-or-treating with me!"

"I'm not even trick-or-treating," said Akihiko as she walked into the living room, throwing her coat over the couch; Hime and Kairi had already been locked in Nagisa's room for the evening, so as the children on the street weren't terrified from the dogs' barking, "I'm just supervising you."

Unlocking the door, she pushed it open, revealing the sharp-toothed redhead on the porch, wearing his Samezuka jacket.

"What'd he dress as?" asked Lando, calling out from the kitchen, able to see the boy if she tilted her head just right, "A dick?"

"I didn't dress up, because I'm not five years old." responded Rin Matsuoka, reaching out and claiming the hips of his girlfriend, pulling Akihiko out onto the porch, closing the door behind him, so as to be left alone by Lando.

"I'm not five." said Akihiko, puffing out her cheeks.

"You look fucking hot." muttered Rin, leaning in for a quick kiss, feeling the girl smile.

"I do?" she asked, looking up at him, over her glasses, flashing him a smirk, "Mom said I wouldn't able to go out with Lando if I didn't dress up, and this was the only think they had left at the stores, besides a leopard, and I couldn't wear the leopard mask because of my glasses."

Rin nodded, kissing her cheek, which tasted of foundation. She wore a long sleeved pastel pink shirt, lace covering her shoulders, and jeans; he was disappointed the bunny costume did not come with the assigned lingerie.

"The bunny's just fine." he amended, finding her tail and giving it a squeeze.

"Stop! You'll make it fall off." objected the brunette rabbit to her boyfriend. Rin did not reply, still with his hand to her tail, nuzzling into her neck and nipping.

"Rin..."

_"Hey, faggot!"_

There was a pounding on the window; the couple both yelled out in shock, Rin ripping her tail off. Lando was peeking out from behind the curtains, hat knocked askew as she pressed her face against the window, calling out to the two on the porch.

"Try to have some decency, ya nasties! You're on the porch, and little kids are gonna be walking around soon!" yelled the cowgirl, and Akihiko flushed, turning round to scold her friend.

"Shouldn't you be on the phone with Mako?!" snapped Akihiko, and, though Rin was unsure how this was an insult, Lando's mouth dropped open.

"Shut up!" the curtain was dropped by Lando, and it swayed shut, Rin smiling at the cowgirl's disappearance.

"Sorry about pulling your tail off." he said, beginning to retie it around her belt loop.

"It's fine." she murmured, turning back towards him once the tail had been safely tied, "Sorry about her."

"It's fine." he mocked her, leaning down and placing a quick peck to her lips.

She kissed him back just as briefly, pulling away, reaching behind her to the doorknob, opening the door, and waited for him to make a move inside to follow. Rin entered first, the girl at his heels, closing the door behind them; Lando was waiting on the couch, her hat resting in her lap.

"So are you really not wearing a costume?" she asked, glancing up from the T.V.

"I'm really not." answered Rin, plopping down beside her, shaking the couch.

"Loser." she responded, to which the boy rolled his eyes at.

They sat in silence for a moment, until they heard footsteps on the stairs; both Lando and Rin glanced up, seeing Akihiko making her way down them - neither had even noticed her departure upstairs.

"Where did you go, Aki?" asked Lando, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Obviously she went upstairs, stupid." replied Rin, and Lando hit him in his shoulder, knocking him to the side.

"What do you have?" amended Lando, Rin hitting her back once he'd recovered, sitting up on his knees to observe his girlfriend as she walked towards the couch; she indeed had something held in her arms.

"Rin's costume." Akihiko said simply, and Rin flashed her an incredulous face.

"What?" he asked, while Lando beamed, dissolving into giggles.

She rounded the couch, sitting down, half on Lando's lap, half on Rin's, until Lando scooted over to make room for her. The two on either side of Akihiko turned back around, looking down at her lap as she unfolded the piece of clothing, revealing a grey jacket.

"Put this on." she ordered Rin, and the boy hesitated as it was passed off into his arms. He held it up, a fin-like appendage on its back, the edges of the hood decorated with triangle-shaped white felt - teeth.

"What is this?" he asked her, glancing at her to discover her smiling.

"Just put it on." she repeated, and he was about to object when her hand went to his leg; at her touch on his thigh, painted silver nails resting against the fabric of his jeans, he sighed, giving in.

"Fine, fine." he grumbled, standing up - her hand fell from his thigh as he tugged off the Samezuka jacket, letting it drop to the couch. Akihiko gathered it up in her lap, folding it as he pulled on the sleeves of the gray jacket; once he had it on, she smiled, sitting the folded jacket to the side and standing, leaning forward and zipping it up. She reached behind her, taking hold of the felt teeth and pulling the hood over his head.

Lando busted into a laughing fit.

"That," she began, "has got to be the cutest I've ever seen Daddy Shark."

Akihiko bit her lip, making it obvious she was holding back her own giggles that were bubbling in her throat, "It is- really cute." she stuttered, and Rin growled at the two girls, stomping over to the extravagant mirror on the wall to get a look at himself.

Two black eyes, placed above the hood's teeth, looked at him in the mirror. He frowned, and saw Akihiko walking to him, placing her hands to his back.

"I'm not wearing this." he claimed, and Akihiko pouted at him in the mirror.

"Come on, Rin, don't be a loser." she said, turning to look up at him, "I paid for that with my own money."

"Where did you even find that?!" said Lando from the couch, still trying to control her laughs.

"On Amazon." replied Akihiko, looking over her shoulder at Lando, looking back at her boyfriend when he huffed.

"... Fine, Aki. Only because you actually paid for it." he grumbled, and she smiled at him, placing the hand that wasn't on his back to his chest.

"Really?" though she asked, she did not give him a chance to back out of it, pressing herself against his side, playing with the zipper of his jacket, "Thanks."

The zipper went up, down, up, down, and Lando wasn't paying attention, too busy looking up a killer whale jacket on Amazon, to object them.

"You're welcome." he huffed down at her, and she smiled, still toying with his zipper.

Her pocket, half-pressed against him, vibrated, and, a moment later, began ringing - the couple jumped apart, Lando glancing over the couch with a concerned expression. Once Akihiko had regained her breath, she dug out her phone, answering it.

"Hello? Yes, Mom, we're still at the house... No, we're fine... Oh, you are? Okay, have fun. I will Mom. Yeah, I think she's spending the night."

Lando began laughing, and Rin hesitated, glancing over at the girl, Akihiko busy with her mother.

"What?" he snapped, and she smirked at him.

"I can't get over that jacket." she said, and he rolled his eyes in response, Akihiko hanging up her phone after _'Love yous,' _were said.

"Mom said Nagi's staying the night with Rei, and she's gonna stay at a friend from the old hospital's; she won't be home till tomorrow night. Are you spending the night?"

Rin almost shrugged, then realized she was speaking to Lando.

"Yeah, Grandma's gonna pick us up after we're done and take me to get my clothes and we can get some movies, then we'll come back." she responded, and Akihiko nodded, walking towards the couch, Rin watching her tail sway.

"Let's head out, before kids start knocking at the door." said Akihiko, picking up her coat from the back of the couch, pulling it on, button it up, her tail still peeking out the bottom.

"Fuck yeah, candy!" chanted Lando, jumping up, grabbing her hat and putting it on.

Akihiko smiled as Lando bounded out the front door, bag in hand, waiting for Rin; the sharp-toothed boy stepped towards her, intertwining his fingers with her as they followed after the cowgirl.

* * *

Rin had started on his walk back to Samezuka when Grandma arrived; he had just arrived at the door to his and Nitori's dorm when his phone began ringing. Digging it out of his pocket along with his keys, he say it read, _'Akihiko!', _heart proudly on display beside her name; she had once gotten into his phone while he was taking a nap, changing her contact name, and he'd yet to get around to changing it back to plain old _'Akihiko.'_

"Hello?" he asked as he opened the door; Nitori was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he'd gone out with that one girl? He wasn't sure, he would have to inquire when Nitori returned.

"Hey, Rin." responded Akihiko; he hesitated at her tone, though he couldn't tell what was off about it.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, shutting the door behind him, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, and he could imagine her, one hand to her cheek while the other held her phone to her ear, "Grandma and Lando got into an argument on the way over to her house. It got so bad that Grandma pulled over and told me to go into a McDonald's while they yelled. I'm there now."

He blinked, sitting his keys down on Nitori's desk, grimacing at the normal mess, "How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know, like, five minutes, maybe? I didn't know who to call, or what to do. I normally call Lando."

"What are they arguing about?"

"I don't even remember how it started."

They both sighed, Rin taking a seat on the bottom bunk; he wondered briefly if she was hiding out in the bathroom for their call, adjusting her bunny ears, or if she sat at a booth, wishing for a dollar to buy a tea with. They sat in silence for a moment or two, Akihiko being the one to break it.

"... I'm sorry for asking this, but can you come back to my house? I don't think Lando can spend the night anymore. Normally it wouldn't bother me to spend a night alone, but, I don't know, it's Halloween and everything..."

He hesitated, leaning back on his hands, "No, it's fine. I'll be over there in a little bit." he sighed as he stood once more, going to gather his keys, hoping the pile of books not to fall.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. I left my jacket over there anyway."

"Okay... Oh, Lando just texted me. They're done now. I'll see you in a little bit?"

"See you."

Neither hung up, pausing a moment, Akihiko, once again, the one to break the silence.

"Love you, Rin."

"Love you too, Aki."

* * *

By the time he'd arrived at her porch, Jack-o-Laterns were lit in the windows, casting an orange light. He did not bother knocking, opening the door, knowing she would leave it unlocked for him. Kairi and Hime barked from upstairs, and he heard their nails scratching against the door. Akihiko was pacing around the living room when he walked in; she glanced up, her rabbit attire discarded somewhere.

The room was lit only with candles, smelling of apple cinnamon - her mother's favorite, while Akihiko favored the pine scented candles, Rin had learned.

Rin sighed, walking over to her, shadows cast over her face from the dim-lighting. He reached out, taking ahold of her hips. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing." she replied, and he sighed.

"Then why are you pacing?" he questioned her, and her cheeks puffed out in annoyance at his inquiry.

'"I felt like it." she said simply, pulling away from him, going to sit on the couch; Rin hesitated, following after her, watching as she grabbed the remote, flicking on a DVD she'd already placed in the player.

"Your jacket's in the chair." she said, nodding her head to the recliner; she flipped on the movie while he was glancing at it, and he found himself annoyed he had not been able to see the title.

He sat down beside her, and she turned to him, placing her hands to his chest; he sighed, knowing what she wanted. Laying down, he pulled her atop him, into his chest. She squirmed for a moment, adjusting herself, her legs nudging apart his to rest in-between them, placing her cheek to his chest in order to see the movie.

Neither of them moved - he found this strange; he had discovered early in their relationship Akihiko was not good with cuddling, always squirming and moving as soon as he'd gotten comfortable, unable to stay put for too long. He thought her asleep for awhile, though whenever he would crane his neck to get a look at her, he would find her eyes still open, her glasses reflecting the images on the screen.

It was a horror movie - supposedly, Rin thought. He did not find it very scary himself, though Akihiko jumped occasionally. It was a cheaply made movie, with bad graphics, based on the Salem witch trials; it was cliche-ly done, and Rin found himself almost going asleep by the time it had finished.

Akihiko sighed as the credits rolled - looked like she was still awake, "I'll change it..." she said softly, moving to get up, and she was already walking by the time Rin reached out for her, missing her wrist when he grabbed.

She put in another scary movie, as if to stay in the spirit of Halloween, though this one was better, Rin decided at the title screen. _Insidious - _he had seen it once before, though had not paid too much attention to it.

"Are these Lando's?" he asked as the girl returned to the couch, laying herself back atop him, returning her legs in-between his, brushing her thigh against him.

"Yeah." she muttered; he nodded, knowing there was no way her mother would allow such movies to be bought for Akihiko. While both her and her brother fancied the supernatural, he was much more up for the actual thing, while she preferred to stick to stories and folklore. Her mother was against this, thinking Akihiko already enough of a wimp without being scared witless from movies or stories.

Not halfway into the movie, and Rin could see why Mom advised against her daughter watching scary movies.

Akihiko was cowering against Rin's chest, make-up being wiped off on his shirt. He held onto her tightly, though it seemed to do no good in soothing.

"I thought you said you were tough?" he taunted, and she hit his shoulder, much too hard for it to be a joke.

"Shut up." she commanded, gripping onto the shark jacket.

He sighed, slowly sitting up, Akihiko clinging onto him as he did so, rising with him. "I'm gonna turn this off, and then we can go upstairs." he said simply, and she nodded, letting go of him to allow him to do his task. He set out, removing the DVD from the player, switching a light on before he blew out all the candles, including the Jack-o-lanterns, going to stand at the foot of the stairs; Akihiko joined him, stepping towards him and grabbing his hand, leaving the downstairs light on as he led her up to her room.

Flipping on her light, the fan above began circulating, Kairi and Hime going wild inside Nagisa's bedroom. Akihiko sighed as she passed by the door and let them out, though they were locked out of Akihiko's bedroom by Rin, the boy yanking Akihiko in behind him.

She sighed at him, leaning into him, unzipping his jacket, pointing at the smears of silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner on his shirt. "Sorry." she said softly, slipping the jacket off his shoulders, pulling her long-sleeved shirt off, leaving her in a black tank-top. She threw both items into her dirty laundry basket, thinking she might do laundry before her mom returned the next day.

"It's fine." said Rin, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her from behind, "Can you wash it for me?" he asked her, hands running down her stomach and to the button of her jeans, beginning to slowly undo it.

"Yeah, I can." she agreed, leaning back into him as he fiddled with the button, "Do you do your laundry at Samezuka? Or does Nitori?"

"Depends." responded the boy, finally undoing the button, pulling her jeans off of her; she did not question further, stepping out of them before turning towards him, pressing herself against him, blue-and-white striped underwear covering her.

"Just put it in the basket." she said, looking up at him over her glasses before pulling away, stepping towards her bed; she laid down atop the comforter as Rin tugged off his shirt, tossing it into the basket as she'd said.

"I didn't mean _now._" she teased as he joined her on her bed, pulling the comforter out from underneath her and tossing it atop her.

He didn't respond, tangling his legs with hers underneath the blanket, leaning in and kissing her; she hands were placed to his chest, though she didn't object, allowing herself to be over-powered as he rolled atop her, never breaking the kiss.

"Is this the only reason you came back here?" she asked him as they pulled away, smirking up at him, unable to see his reaction however, glasses fogged.

"No." he said, though did not elaborate; he pressed against her, and she let out a shaky breath.

"You're a really bad liar." she managed to get out, and he chuckled, swooping her glasses off her face, throwing them somewhere on her bedside table - at least, he hoped that's where they landed. Pink eyes looked up at him with a teasing glint, make-up smeared, giving her a raccoon appearance.

"I know." he said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss; when he pulled away, he could of sworn she'd glared. "You look really pretty right now." he taunted, and, this time, the glare stayed.

"You're not going to go anywhere with that kind of attitude." she told him, and he chuckled, kissing her once again; her lips parted and his tongue snaked its way in at her invitation. His hands slid down her sides as his tongue fought with hers, slipping fingers into her underwear, nimble fingers that sent shivers along her spine. Her hands moved down his chest, skimming his stomach, until she reached his belt; unlike him, she seemed to have no issues, undoing both his belt buckle and button with one swift movement.

He suddenly pulled away from her, the two panting as he stretched towards the table, opening a drawer and rummaging through it; as he was doing so, he glanced for her glasses, and could not find them anywhere on the table. He figured he must of overshot it - perhaps they were in the laundry basket. Reaching further, he muttered a curse, almost tumbling from the bed; he heard Akihiko gave a yelp as he fell atop his girlfriend, elbows buckling, Kairi barking wildly from the other side of the door. He pushed back to straddle her, and she huffed, reaching her hand over to the drawer he'd left open.

"They're underneath everything." she said, throwing the square piece of foil at the boy's chest, though it ended up falling down to hers; she closed the drawer loudly, resulting in another bark, reaching for the silver packaging in her bust, passing it to him.

He didn't reply, leaning back down and placing his lips to her collarbone, knowing her body by heart; he kissed along the little bump, seeing old, almost faded bruises hidden on her neck, the foundation rubbed off. Replacing the old marks with new, he sucked and bit at her skin, until she was squirming and panting underneath him, breathing out his name in an attempt of an objection.

It wasn't until he bit at her that she was pulled from her ecstasy, jolting underneath him at the sudden painful feeling enveloping her previous bliss.

_"Rin!" _she gasped out, and he chuckled against her skin; she felt his tongue dart across her injury, before he smirked.

"Maybe you should be nicer." he advised, though didn't give her time to respond, knowing her reply would not be a kind one; his hands slipped underneath her tank-top, removing it over her head, leaving her hair sticking on end, crackling with static. Tossing it to the side, his mouth returned to her bleeding collarbone; lapping up what was rest of the metallic-tasting fluid, his tongue trailed down and down, until it had reached the edges of her bra. Reaching behind her, sliding his hands underneath her, he reached for the clasp, furrowing his brows. He'd already broken three of the damned things in an attempt to remove them, and Mom was getting annoyed with having to buy her even more, blaming it on how careless her daughter was.

He let out a breath, hissing it out between his teeth, when he felt it become undone - tugging that off, he threw it off in the same direction as the cami, eyes bright as he pulled away to take in his girlfriend's exposed bust.

"Rin." she said after a moment of him looking down at her; he looked up to her face, discovering her face flushed, "Come on..."

He hesitated and then gave a hearty chuckle, one that rumbled from his chest - he happily obeyed, sliding his hands up her sides until they'd reached her chest, cupping one while his mouth made work on the other. His thumb slid to a bud, already erect from the breeze the fan gave, rubbing quick, tight circles; his lips kissed to the other, his tongue touching it before he took the bud into her mouth, giving it a suck that made her let out a high-pitched whine.

Too busy with the torture he was treating her bust, he hadn't noticed her hands until she'd tugged at his pants, using her legs to push them down to his ankles. He hesitated, slowly pulling away from her - he wiped away the remaining saliva on his chin, looking down at the girl, eyes half-lidded, panting and still whining.

He smirked at the sight, knowing that, without her glasses, she was unable to see this, "You aren't doing to beg?" he asked her, and she let out a louder whine in response.

"Don't be a jerk..." she muttered, and he opened his mouth to reply when he was suddenly grabbed around the tent in his boxers, resulting in a loud groan.

"... Okay, okay." he muttered in agreement once he'd recovered - it wasn't rare for her to do things like this to get her way.

She smirked at him, slowly letting go, resulting in another hiss of breath; she reached beside her for the silver square, finding it, handing it off into his hands. As he took it, she reached down, hands pushing his boxers until they'd joined his jeans at the foot of the bed. She allowed him to put it on himself; the first time she'd tried, it had resulted in an embarrassing mess. Once on, he tugged at her underwear; sliding his fingers into it once more, he swiftly pulled them down, as fast as she'd unbuttoned his jeans.

He leaned in, cupping her cheeks and kissing her, tongue exploring her mouth once more; he removed his hands from his cheeks and he adjusted himself, placing his hands to her hips, rubbing comforting circles as he slowly pushed in. She moaned and whined into the kiss, though neither pulled away; he allowed her a moment to get used to him as he always did, before thrusting deeper - he waited another moment, listening to her shaky breathing, feeling her hot breath against his cheeks as he deepened the kiss, slowly pulling out before bucking back into her, more whines leaving her lips.

She pushed back against him, urging him deeper into her; she clasped at his back, nail polish chipping as she held onto her tightly. He squeezed her hips, pulling back from the kiss just barely, their noses still touching as he thrusted again and again, each time drawing more moans from her lips, calling his name. Afraid of her reaction, he didn't dare take hold of her legs to wrap them around his waist; if she ever felt ready, she would do so herself. Would that hurt her? He was unsure, which is why he didn't reach for her thighs, holding onto her hips.

She moaned his name once more, high-pitched and long; he moaned as well, kissing her once again, the boy feeling himself come close to his release. Akihiko herself was getting close to her end as well; pushing against him once more, she whimpered at one more thrust, walls clenching. They both parted from the kiss, Akihiko burying her face into Rin's neck, sticky with sweat as she moaned and whined out her finish, the boy coming not a second after her.

Staying inside her a moment more, he slowly pulled out; removing the condom, he dropped it into the tiny trashcan beside her bed, and Akihiko made a lazy, half-hearted note to throw out the trash tomorrow before she did laundry.

Rin collapsed beside her, and she turned, nuzzling into her chest, pulling the blanket tightly against her, shivering; Rin smiled, opening her arms for her, to which she gladly accepted, neither bothering with turning off the light.

* * *

**... Did it suck? I hope not, I think it's okay, for my first lemon! :D**

**Also, yes, Akihiko was implying Lando and Mako have phone sex in the beginning. NO SHAME.**

* * *

Rin was laying on the couch, letting his hair air-dry from his shower, wearing old clothes he'd left over while he waited for the laundry to be finished. Lando had arrived sometime this morning after the two had awoken for the day, Akihiko having already taken her shower, and the two girls were currently upstairs, talking of the argument last night with Grandma while his girlfriend straightened her hair.

Kairi and Hime, on either side of him, suddenly jumped up at the scream from upstairs.

"AKIHIKO! IS THAT A **_CONDOM IN YOUR TRASHCAN?!_**_EWW, EWW, **EWWWWWW!"**_


End file.
